


Асфальтами разбитыми

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	

Память мигает, как перегорающая лампочка. Казалось, он и вправду знает – знал когда-то давно, в другой жизни, – светловолосого человека напротив. Но где-то на периферии замыкание: плечо того, кто был ему дорог, упиралось в ребра, когда он его обнимал. Вырос? Возмужал? Чушь, они были ровесниками. Зимний Солдат щурится, напрягая взбесившуюся память, рассыпавшую перед глазами ворох черно-белых мгновений. Вот Стив смотрит на него снизу вверх, неловко вытирая кровь из разбитого носа, на лице застыло упрямое и сердитое выражение – ему снова не дали закончить драку. Его Стив. А вот фото объекта, подлежащего уничтожению – его задание. И это именно он стоит перед ним, повторяя бесконечное: «Баки, это я – Стив». Равный, если не сильнее его самого. Возможно, он тоже Стив, но не факт. И кто такой, к черту, этот Баки? Ложь, вокруг одна ложь. Зимний Солдат сжимает кулаки, образы в голове тускнеют, заслоненные ослепительной вспышкой злости. У него есть приказ.

Объект ведет себя странно, словно запрограммирован на самоуничтожение – он помогает освободиться Зимнему Солдату и не сопротивляется, когда тот пытается его убить. Возможно, все дело в завершенной миссии – у него больше нет цели? У Зимнего Солдата цель все еще есть – и он бьет металлическим кулаком того, кто напоминает ему Стива, старательно стирая с его лица эту невероятную схожесть, заставляя закрыться такие знакомые светлые глаза. Взрыв обрушивает шаткие конструкции, унося избитое тело с собой к сверкающей бликами поверхности залива. Зимний Солдат наблюдает за этим падением с остатков хэликарриера. Неблагодарная память подсовывает ему потрепанную фотокарточку момента, когда в пропасть падал он сам. Его провожают разбитый об эхо крик «Баки-и-и!» и распахнутый в отчаянии взгляд таких же светлых глаз.

Ноша тяжелеет у самого берега – вода больше не держит. Зимний Солдат разжимает руку, роняет объект на песок и смотрит. Он все еще жив, и сейчас самое время завершить миссию. Без этого Зимний Солдат не может вернуться. Вид беззащитного разбитого тела подталкивает, ускоряет пульс, тасует фрагменты памяти и, как случайный выбор, подсвечивает очередную фотокарточку – распростертое под ним тело, широкие плечи и закушенная губа на фоне белой простыни. Заблудившийся в светлых ресницах солнечный луч выхватывает из монохромной картинки яркие голубые глаза. Они смотрят с безграничным доверием прямо в душу, которой у Зимнего Солдата больше нет, без испуга или сожаления – и не дают выполнить задание. Калейдоскоп воспоминаний складывает уродливые образы, вызывая головную боль. Он уходит, чтобы где-нибудь в тишине собрать полную картину.

То, как он добирался на другой континент, тоже помнится фрагментарно. Но больше из-за ревущего потока информации, закружившего его в вашингтонском музее. Увидеть себя было странно. Еще удивительнее было увидеть себя рядом с ним и узнать, кто же все-таки этот Баки. Как оглушенный переходил он от стенда к стенду, складывая мозаику, чувствуя, как заполняются лакуны, нащупывал конец нити в спутанном клубке лет и событий.  
Но цель выжить настолько очевидна, что и много месяцев спустя он продолжает отслеживать все, что происходит в радиусе километра. Он все не оставляет надежды вернуть себе хотя бы воспоминания, потому что жизнь вернуть уже не получится, и это он тоже понимает.  
Память не на его стороне. Она подло подсовывает совершенно другие образы и лица, а по ночам, когда он отпускает контроль, вышибает в очередной круг ада. Он едва успевает добежать до ванной, где его выворачивает желчью, и дожидается утра на холодном полу, опершись спиной о стену и боясь сомкнуть веки.

Когда он видит себя в газетах, в желудке скользким комом сворачивается страх потерять все собранное по крупицам. А Стив, внезапно возникший в его квартире, заставляет вспомнить давно забытое понятие «ирония». Жизнь продолжает мстить ему, и он уже почти все вспомнил, потому не считает эту встречу чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Он зверь, которому следует бежать без оглядки, потому что все сделанное им непоправимо. Так некстати срабатывает воображение, которым не пользовался десятилетиями, и он отступает, отвергая искушение принять предложенную помощь. Знает, что получит ее наверняка, но еще знает, что не стоит таких жертв. Он даже не может сказать, что хуже – угроза всепрощения или криокамера. Не хочет ни того, ни другого.

Когда он понимает, что Стив не отстанет, сдается. Глубокий вдох расправляет сжавшиеся от ужаса легкие, в ушах затихает отзвук кодовых слов, и впервые за долгое время собственное имя не кажется чужим. Каждый день Баки добавляет к мозаике новый осколок, и рядом со Стивом это в десятки раз проще.  
Стив старательно собирает информацию, планирует погоню за Земо, и личному нет места в этих планах. И все же когда Баки видит его рядом с агентом Картер, в эмоциях внезапно обнаруживается гораздо больше личного, чем следует. Но спустя столько лет и грехов он понимает, что не имеет права на подобные чувства.  
Они переодеваются на стоянке в аэропорту Лейпцига. Баки отворачивается, стесняясь уродливых шрамов на стыке живого тела и металла, вздрагивает, почувствовав теплые руки на плечах. Он испуганно косится на Сэма, но тот деликатно повернулся спиной и насвистывает какую-то мелодию. Стив прижимает его к себе – коротко и сильно, обжигает шею горячим дыханием. «Баки, это я», – шепчет на ухо, словно Баки снова мог забыть, кто такой Стив и кто он сам. Стив отпускает, помогает одеться и застегивает многочисленные ремни на тактическом костюме. Баки не ребенок – он давно умеет одеваться сам, но замирает, впитывая в себя эту нежданную заботу. И почти не верит, когда Стив, запустив пальцы в его отросшие волосы, целует глубоко и настойчиво. Совсем не так, как час назад светловолосую Картер. Баки теряется лишь на секунду – подобревшая к нему память подсовывает последний фрагмент в завершенную картину его личного мира.


End file.
